Une saint valentin peu commune
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Lavi aime Allen mais il n'est pas le seul. Qui de lui ou Kanda obtiendra le coeur du jeune exorciste. La mission qu'ils reçoivent va peut être les aider.


Le 14 février approchait à grand pas. A la congrégation,toutes les filles en parlait. Allen,qui après avoir pris un repas à la hauteur de son appétit,croisa Linalee dans les couloirs.

-Oh Allen je te cherchais!

-Pourquoi?

-Mon frère te chercher. Sans doute une mission

-Je viens de rentrer de la mienne...

Linalee lui fit un sourire en lui souhaitant bon courage et c'est avec des pas lents qu'Allen alla dans le bureau du grand intendant. Il vit qu'il y avait aussi Lavi et Kanda.

-Te voila Allen!

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué?

-J'ai une mission à vous confiez. Une innocence a été détecté dans la ville de Marseille. Je vous demande d'aller chercher cette innocence

-Quand partons-nous?

-Demain matin. Le train est à 10 heures

Les trois garçons sortirent du bureau. Lavi posa son bras autour des épaules d'Allen qui ne semblait pas au milieu de sa forme.

-Ben alors Allen sa a pas l'air d'aller. C'est la mission qui te met dans cet état?

-Non ce n'est pas ça. Je viens de rentrer de mission et déja j'en attaque une autre

-C'est ça être exorciste. Il faut savoir garder le rhytme

-Oh Yû a parlé,se moqua Lavi.

Kanda lança un regard plus que mauvais envers Lavi en disant "tu m'appelle encore comme ça je t'étrangle". Allen rit devant cette situation. Lavi avait le don d'enerver Kanda.

Le lendemain matin,les trois garçons étaient déja dans le train. Tous dans le même wagon,Allen jouait aux cartes avec Lavi tandis que Kanda préférait rester dans son coin.

-Alors je domine et tu te couche...t'es sûr?

-Oui vas-y

-Bon d'accord. J'accèlère le mouvement alors...

-Oui

-Et voila triple quinte,j'ai gagné héhé je suis trop fort au poker. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas jouer Yû?

-Je t'ai déja dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça! Et non je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à jouer à se genre de choses

-Comme tu veux

-C'est la première fois que je te vois crier Kanda,fit Allen.

Le dit Kanda tourna la tête pour cacher sa gène. Il ne vit pas que Lavi avait remarquer qu'il avait rougit. Kanda n'était pas du genre à rougir aussi facilement alors pourquoi avait-il rougit? Etait-ce parce que sa venait d'Allen? Allen...Le petit nouveau avec un visage d'ange,tout le monde l'adoraient. Tout le monde sauf Kanda. Lui il passait son temps à le méprimer ou à se chamailler avec. Cela un moment que Kanda et Allen ne s'étaient pas vu. Tout deux enchainant mission sur mission.

L'éloignement avait-il changer quelque chose entre eux? Lavi allait mener son enquête.

-J'arrive je vais aller au toilette,dit Allen.

Lavi et Kanda restèrent seuls. Pour le roux,c'était l'occasion de savoir ce que pensait réelement Kanda d'Allen.

-Pourquoi as-tu rougit tout à l'heure?

-Je n'ai pas rougi

-Tu ne te dispute plus avec lui non plus

-De qui parle-tu?

-D'Allen

Kanda fut surpris mais ne le montra pas.

-Pourquoi parle-tu de cette pousse de soja?

-Tu l'aime?

-L'amour ne m'interesse pas et tu le sais. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec ses enfantillages

-Moi je te le dit je l'aime et je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher

-Sa suffit

Kanda se leva et partit. Dans le couloir,il croisa Allen.

-Sa ne va pas Kanda?

-Si!

-Tu peux me parler tu sais. Je sais qu'on a pas toujours était amis mais entre exorcistes,il faut s'aider

-Je...

Voyant que Kanda avait du mal à en parler,Allen le prit dans ses bras. Pour Kanda,il ressentait une drôle d'impression. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il soit dans les bras d'Allen mais il se sentait bien. Il murmura un faible "merci" à l'oreille de celui aux cheveux blancs qui fût étonné.

-Sa va mieux?

-Oui

-Decidemment j'apprend à te connaitre aujourd'hui

-Sûrement

Kanda regarda Allen dans les yeux. Une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser s'empara de lui. Il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de le faire. Il allait peut être le rejeter. Ils commençaient juste à s'entendre. Allen pensa à la même idée et ils échangèrent un chaste baiser. Kanda préféra partir plutôt que de rester seul avec Allen. A ce moment là,Lavi arriva.

-Ah Allen te voilà je te cherchais! Où est Yû?

-Il est partit

-Tans pis

Lavi cacha sa joie tandis qu'Allen décida de ne pas parler du baiser rapide qu'il avait échanger avec Kanda.

-Tu crois que c'est bien Paris?

-Je ne sais pas je n'y suis jamais aller

-Moi non plus

-Dis moi Allen

-Oui

-Tu commence à bien t'entendre avec Yû

-Je crois qu'il est sympa au fond. Faut bien le connaitre

Lavi fut pris d'une certaine jalousie. Il allait demander si'il l'aimait mais après Allen allait le trouver bizarre et leur amitié risquerai d'être mis en péril. Il ne prit pas le risque.

-J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'Akuma là-bas

-J'espère aussi

L'après-midi passa. A 18heures,Lavi c'était endormi et Allen venait juste de se reveiller. Il restait encore une demi-heure de train. Allen décida d'aller voir Kanda.

Il le chercha et finit par le trouver. Il était là,endormi et allongé sur son lit. Allen s'approcha de lui. D'une main,il caressa ses cheveux si fin. Son visage avait l'air si paisible.

-Kanda,je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure,j'aurais dû te demander ton avis avant de t'embrasser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris

-T'inquiéte pas je t'en veux pas

Allen fut étonné. Kanda était reveillé et lui avait répondu.

-T'es reveillé?

-Sa se voit nan

Allen ria un peu.

-J'ai l'air un peu con là

-Ouais...C'était pas la peine de t'excuser

-Un peu quand même. J'aurais dû te demander ton avis avant de t'embrasser

-Je t'avoue que...Que moi aussi j'en avais un peu envie. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis bien avec toi

Allen fut supris puis souria tandis que Kanda avait le rouge aux joues. Malgrès sa gène,Kanda rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du plus jeune. Il demanda l'accès à sa bouche qui fut accorder presque immmédiatement. La langue de Kanda cherchait sa jumelle et elles commençèrent un balais endiablé. Par manque de souffle,ils durent se séparer.

-Allen,fais attention à Lavi

Dans les yeux du plus jeune,on pouvait lire l'imcompréhension.

-C'est un conseil

Allen promit qu'il ferait attention. Il s'asseya sur les genoux de Kanda et posa sa tête sur son torse. Kanda fut surpris et paniqua un peu. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un était comme ça avec lui. Même une fille ne l'avait jamais embrasser ni même approcher. Malgrès ses airs méprisant et froid,Allen avait réussi à l'approcher. Il posa ses mains tremblantes sur le corps qui était assis sur lui.

-T'es confortable

-Je suis pas un coussin non plus

Allen commençait à comprendre comment Kanda fonctionnait. Il montrait son caractère froid et distant mais il était gentil et avait du mal à montrer ses émotions ou ses sentiments. Kanda posa timidement sa tête sur celle d'Allen. Dès qu'il était avec lui,son coeur se mettait à battre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Enfin il avait une idée mais sa ne pouvait pas être CE sentiment. Lui qui était froid et distant,il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça. Il regarda celui qui était contre lui. Il s'était endormi. Son regard se remplit de tendresse. Si quelqu'un le voyait comme ça,il le prendrait pour une mauviette. Il posa Allen sur son lit et partit boire quelque chose. De son côté,Lavi dormait toujours comme une souche. Un peu plus tard,il fût reveiller par le bruit du train. Ils étaient arrivés. Kanda reveilla Allen et ils déscendirent pour rejoindre Lavi.

-On est enfin arrivés

-C'est pas trop tôt. Je commençais à m'ennuyer

-Tu n'as pas arrêter de dormir

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'a pas dormi toi!

-Calmez-vous tout les deux

Decidemment,Lavi et Kanda ne s'entendaient vraiment pas.

-Où allons-nous?

-Komui nous a dit d'aller à l'hôtel. Direction l'hôtel alors

-Tu sais où c'est?

-Komui nous a donner un plan. Suivons-le

Les trois garçons marchèrent dans la ville jusqu'a trouver un bâtiment portant le nom d'HOTEL. Ils y entrèrent,prirent une chambre et y montèrent. Posant leurs affaires dans leur chambres,chacun avait une chambre. Allen avait la chambre numéro 40,Kanda la 38 et Lavi la 42.

Les trois chambres étaient identiques. Chacun entra dans la sienne. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires. A leur disposition,il y avait une télé avec un lecteur DVD,une chaine-hifi et il y avait un balcon. Le téléphone avait ét installé. Allen se mit au balcon. Devant lui,il y avait des immeubles mais on voyait aussi le ciel. Il ne vit pas tout de suite que son voisin de gauche,Kanda,était lui aussi à son balcon. Ils se regardèrent et Allen lui fit signe. Kanda fit un mini-sourire. Sourire à tout bout de champs ce n'était pas son truc. Mais cette fois,il ferait un effort. Pour celui qui avait réussi à percer sa forteresse.

Alors que Kanda dormait,Allen entendit frapper à sa porte. Il alla donc ouvrir.

-Lavi?

Allen repensa à ce que Kanda lui avait dit: Fais attention à Lavi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis juste venu te dire bonne nuit

Lavi se rapprocha d'Allen et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Bonne nuit

Lavi repartit dans sa chambre laissant un Allen complétement déboussolé. Il s'allongea sur son lit,ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrasser? Lavi n'était quand même pas amoureux de lui. L'image de Kanda entrain de dormir lui revint en mémoire. C'était à lui qu'il pensait. Pas à Lavi. Mais que faire?

Cette nuit là,pour la première fois,Allen rêva de Yû Kanda. Quand il se reveilla,ce fut par les rayons du soleil. Il frotta ses yeux,s'éttira et se leva. Après avoir déjeuner sur la térasse,il alla prendre sa douche. Sous l'eau chaude,il repensa à cette nuit. Le geste de Lavi le perturbait. Son rêve aussi lui revint en mémoire. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il avait rêvé que lui et Kanda...c'étaient plus rapprochés. Il n'avait jamais encore fait ce genre de rêve. A chaque fois qu'il repensait au baiser de Lavi,il pensait à Kanda. Pourquoi pensait-il toujours à lui? Etait-il amoureux? Il devait en être sûr. Après sa douche,Allen s'habilla et alla voir deux chambres au dessus. Il frappa et Kanda vint lui ouvrir,en peignoir. Les deux rougirent.

-D...Désolé de te déranger Kanda. Je...Je voulais te parler

Kanda eu peur l'espace d'un instant. Il craignait le pire.

-Entre

Allen s'asseilla sur le lit,Kanda à côté de lui.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler?

-Hier soir...Lavi est venu

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait!?

-Il...Il m'a embrasser. Mais quand je repense à ce baiser,c'est à toi que je pense. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais...Je n'arrive pas à penser à quelqu'un d'autre

Kanda écouter les paroles d'Allen. Il le prit dans ses bras.

-Depuis que nous nous sommes embrasser hier,je ne suis plus le même. Je veux toujours te voir ou être avec toi

Kanda resserra son étrainte autour d'Allen. Il ne voulait pas le quitter.

-Kanda...Je...Je...

Celui-ci mit un doigt sur les lèvres d'Allen et l'embrassa. Un baiser plus doux et plus profond que la dernière fois. Pendant le baiser,Allen glissa ses mains sous le peignoir de Kanda. Sa lui sembla bizarre comme impression. Allen voulu aller plus loin mais le téléphone sonna. Un peu dégouté,Kanda dû aller répondre.

C'était Komui pour savoir s'ils étaient bien arrivés. Allen retourna dans sa chambre après avoir dit aurevoir. Maintenant il savait. Il aimait Kanda. Mais cela était nouveau pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivés mais il l'aimait. Quant a Lavi,il fallait qu'il mettent les choses au point avec lui.

Il tappa donc à la porte numéro 42 et le rouquin lui ouvrit.

-Allen? Entre donc!

Le plus jeune entra. Rester seul avec lui lui faisait peur mais il le fallait.

-Je vais y aller franchement,pourquoi m'as tu embrasser?

Lavi s'approcha d'Allen.

-Parce que j'en avais envie

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet! Je...

Lavi lui tint les mains derrière le dos. Etant plus âgé,il avait plus de force. Allen ne pouvait donc rien faire. Lavi fit asseoir Allen sur son lit et commença à promener ses mains sur son torse. Il les descendit jusqu'a à atteindre la braguette de son pantalon. Allen commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne t'inquiéte pas je ne te ferai rien de bien méchant

Il abaissa le braguette,défit le bouton du pantalon et l'enleva. Il abaissa le caleçon pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

-Non!

Lavi lécha le membre d'Allen de tout son long. Il le prit en bouche et Allen avait ses mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas gémir. Devant les vas et viens de Lavi,le membre d'Allen se durcit. Ne pas gémir,ne pas bander,ne pas jouir. Lavi acceléra le mouvement. Allen se retenait de toute ses forces pour ne pas gémir et surtout pour ne pas se déverser dans la bouche de Lavi.

-Avoue que t'aime ça

-Non!

Après quelques minutes,Allen finit par se déverser dans la bouche de Lavi. Allen pleurait.

-Au moins je l'aurais goûter au moins une fois. Je sais que tu ne m'appartiendra jamais. Désolé pour le mal que je t'ai fais

Allen remit son pantalon et quitta la chambre. Il poussa avec force la porte de sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et pleura en silence. Il avait été utilisé.

-Kanda...

Il pleura encore jusqu'a ce que l'on frappe à sa porte. Il essuya ses larmes et alla ouvrir.

-Kanda?

-Tu...Tu pleure?

Allen se jeta dans les bras de Kanda. Il avait besoin de lui.

-C'est Lavi

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait?

-Je suis aller le voir pour lui demander pourquoi il m'avait embrasser. Il m'a ré-embrasser et il m'a fait asseoir sur son lit. Il m'a enlever mon pantalon et il...Il

l'a prit en...En bouche

Kanda était en colère. Lavi avait fait pleurer Allen. Comment pouvez t-on faire pleurer un être aussi gentil?

-Je vais aller le voir!

-Non!Reste...Avec moi

Kanda ne résista pas et câlina Allen. Avec lui,il pouvait se montrer tel qu'il voulait être avec lui. Doux et gentil.

-Embrasse-moi

Sous la demande d'Allen,qui le surprit,Kanda l'embrassa. Allen voulait sentir la présence de Kanda. Allen plaqua Kanda contre le mur sans pour autant rompre le baiser. Il l'embrassa encore et encore. Les mains d'Allen vinrent se balader sous le maillot du brun. Allen enleva son maillot. Il voulait Kanda. Lui et personne d'autre. Kanda reprit le dessus et inversa les positions. Il lécha ce torse qui lui était offert.

-Tu es sûr?

-Fais-moi oublier la sensation de Lavi,s'ilteplait

Kanda ne pû résister et se mit à s'occuper des tétons d'Allen qui gémissait. Il commença à enlever le pantalon,suivit du caleçon. Il enleva aussi le sien.

Tout deux se retrouvèrent nu. Kanda humidifia deux doigts qu'il mit en Allen. Il attendit un peu avant de les bouger.

Une fois qu'Allen fût prêt,il enleva ses doigts.

-Vas-y

Kanda agrippa les jambes d'Allen et entra le plus doucement en lui possible. Allen grimaça un peu de douleur au début mais très vite poussa des cris de plaisir.

-Plus...Plus vite...s'ilteplait

Kanda acceléra le mouvement et Allen finit par jouir. Kanda lui,le fit après quelques mouvements de bassin de plus. Epuisé,Allen s'appuya contre celui qui venait d'être son amant.

-C'était...exellent

-Et je réserve ça qu'a toi

Kanda embrassa son amant en se défit de lui.

-J'en suis sûr maintenant

-De quoi?

-Je suis amoureux de toi

Kanda l'embrassa de nouveaux.

-Un jour j'arriverai à te le dire Allen

-Je serais patient

Kanda porta Allen jusqu'au lit et ils s'y endormirent quelques temps après. La lumière de la lune éclairait les deux corps enlacés. Cette nuit,un nouveau couple venait de se former.

Le lendemain,ils se promenèrent. L'oeil d'Allen détecta des Akumas qui suivaient une petite fille. Cette petite fille possédait un collier,souvenir de sa mère,dans laquelle devait sûrement se trouver l'innocence. Allen et Kanda élliminèrent les Akumas.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Allen Walker. Comment t'appelle-tu?

-E...Erina

-Tu veux bien venir avec moi?

La petite fille les regarda et prit la main d'Allen. Il l'a prit dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ses monstres en avait après toi?

-Depuis la mort de maman,pleins de monstres viennent. Ils disent qu'ils veulent mon collier. Je ne veux pas leur donner,c'est maman qui me l'a donner.

-Je vais t'emmerner dans un endroit où tu seras en sécurité

Allen emmena Erina avec lui dans le train pour repartir dans la congrégation. Dans le train,Allen et Kanda ne se comportaient pas comme un couple d'amoureux.

Sous la demande de Kanda,en public,ils feraient comme si de rien n'était. Kanda n'étant pas prêt à assumer ce genre de chose. Lavi c'était excusé et Allen lui avait pardonné mais il y avait encore une certaine gène entre eux. Arrivés à la congrégation,Linalee les acceuillis.

-Vous êtes enfin de retour!

-Je meurs de faim

-Qui est cette petite?

-C'est Erina. Notre futur exorciste. Nous pensons que son innocence se trouve dans son collier

-Quel âge a t-elle?

-6 ans. Tu veux bien la prendre Linalee j'ai mal aux bras

-D'accord. Elle est trop mignonne quand elle dort

La jeune fille la ramena à l'intérieur. Lavi rentra en premier suivit d'Allen et de Kanda. Allen effleura la main de Kanda. Maintenant chez eux,ils ne pouvaient pas se montrer ensemble. Ils allèrent manger quelque chose pour se remplir l'estomac. Surtout Allen. L'heure d'aller dormir arriva. Tout le monde alla dans sa chambre mais lorsque tout le monde dormait,Allen alla dans la chambre Kanda pour profiter de la présence de son amant. Mais il ignorait quelque chose. Quelqu'un l'avait vu.

Ce quelqu'un s'approcha de la porte de Kanda et les bruits qu'il entendit le fit sourire. Il pouvait en déduire qu'Allen n'était pas si faible que ça.

Le lendemain au moment de déjeuner,Komui était de bonne humeur. Tout les exorcistes étaient entrain de déjeuner. A côté de lui,Linalee aidait Erina à manger.

Allen et Kanda arrivèrent. Komui les regarda et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour les garçons

-'jour Linalee

Les deux s'installèrent.

-Vous avez passer une bonne nuit?

-Oui très bien

Ils repensèrent à leur nuit et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Allen. Kanda avait réussi à cacher sa difficulté à marcher. Komui allait s'amuser. Il allait faire dire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Kanda et Allen.

-Kanda

-Voui?

-Pourquoi tu ne te dispute plus avec Allen?

Kanda eu une peur à cet instant. Si les autres découvraient ce qu'il se passer,qui sait ce qu'ils diraient. Sous la table,les deux amants se tenaient la main.

-Nous nous sommes pas vu pendant un long moment ce qui a fait que nous n'avons pas plus nous engueuler

-Sûr?

-Oui

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous arrivés ensemble?

-Simple coïcidence

Komui qui avait mis au point un plan le déclancha. Il pretexta une chose à faire et quelques minutes plus tard,il n'y avait plus personne dans la cuisine.

-Pourquoi sont-ils tous partis?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sâche?

Allen alla se rapporter son assiette laissant le plaisir à son amant d'admirer ses fesses. De retour à la table,il embrassa son amant. Près des portes,Linalee et les autres se tenaient là,appareil photo en main. Une première photo,sans flash evidemment,se fit. Suivit de plusieurs autres.

Allen monta sur les genoux de Kanda qui mit ses mains dans son dos. Ils s'embrassèrent langouresement et chaque détails fut prit en photo. Kanda voulu mettre Allen sur la table mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

-Pas ici quelqu'un pourrait nous voir

Kanda grogna mais Allen l'embrassa.

-Tu te rattrapera ce soir

Le groupe de Linalee prirent encore quelques photos puis ils arrêtèrent. Linalee et Komui attendirent que les deux garçons fnirent leurs caresses et bisous pour entrer dans la pièce. Une fois que l'occasion se présenta,le frère et la soeur les rejoignirent.

-Nous revoila

-Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta main Linalee?

Elle leur fit un grand sourire et montra la photo. Sur celle-ci,Allen et Kanda s'embrassaient amoureusement. Ils virèrent au rouge.

-BONNE SAINT VALENTIN LES AMOUREUX!!!!!!!!!

Tout les membres de la congrégation le souhaitèrent. Le nouveau couple pût enfin s'embrassaient en public.


End file.
